


Something Is Burning Deep Inside Of Me

by Watabi12



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Enemas, Fluff, M/M, Milk, Milk Enema, Painplay, Praise Kink, Public Sex Mention, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rydan and Milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Is Burning Deep Inside Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave this a go. I might write some more to it at some point. 
> 
> This is for the anon that requested it.

Ryan had been waiting all week. Since last Sunday when Dan had agreed – he had been silently pining for it. Now, he was perching on his sofa waiting for Dan to walk through the door. Dan had his own key so he could just walk through the door at any moment. Ryan could hardly contain himself; the whole day he hadn’t known what to do with himself – cleaning everywhere; especially the bathroom until his face shone back at him.

His body twitched as he thought about it; thought about Dan’s naked body and his skin hitting the hard porcelain of the bathtub. Ryan shivered. He heard a key twist in the door and instantly stumbled to his feet, towards the sound. Dan sauntered in – Ryan rushed to Dan’s body. Ryan’s lips were at Dan’s before he could even think to hold himself back. Dan pulled away, smirking gently and his hands brushed through Ryan’s soft, chocolate locks.

‘Hey. At least let me take my jacket off,’ Dan laughed. Ryan couldn’t wait another second. He wanted it so much. ‘You are going to be a good boy, aren’t you?’ Ryan nodded quickly. ‘Are you sure about this? That you want this?’ Dan whispered as his gentle eyes melted into Ryan’s pupils. Dan’s fingertips smoothed through Ryan’s baby strands and his head pressed back into the giant’s hand.

‘I want it so much; more than you’ll ever know,’ Ryan smiled up at him. Dan bit down into his lip.

‘You know, you technically deserve five spanks for what you just did,’ Dan grinned.

     Spanking was one of their _things_. Dan mainly punished Ryan when he was negative about himself. The first time that it happened Ryan had slurred something about himself; that he was ‘a talentless fuck’ and Dan had argued with him about it. Dan scooped him up in his arms and Ryan falsely struggled. Dan set him down against his knee, his enormous hands rounding around his ass cheeks. He pressed his lips against the back of Ryan’s neck and Ryan nodded in response, giving him permission.

Ryan shivered to remember how his ass gasped. Dan hadn’t even struck him particularly forcefully but just the sensation of Dan’s skin against his cheeks had made him tremor. After that they talked about their boundaries – where spanking fell in all of that. Ryan could even remember the time that he had accidentally insulted himself whilst conversing with Z, unaware that Dan was intently noting their conversation as they all ate and drank in a restaurant.

Dan had accompanied him to the bathroom – there was nothing unusual about that; it was only when Dan checked that the restroom was isolated of anyone else that he realised something else was happening. Dan had crowded Ryan into a cubicle and bent him over the toilet. It was fixed in Ryan’s memory as one of the hottest moments of his life. Dan was always such a careful master – too respectful, almost nervous; always holding back, so he didn’t what had possessed Dan that night and when they went home together, Dan fucked him _so roughly_.

‘But I’ll be nice and let you off considering how patient you’ve been.’ Dan’s voice filled up Ryan’s ears, tearing him away from the memories that were being played out in his head. ‘Sorry that it took me so long to get here,’ Dan sighed. He slipped his jacket, hanging it up on the coat hooks, and pumps off. ‘My mom called just as I was about to come over and I couldn’t ignore her. The woman can talk for hours. I mean – I love her but hot damn, the woman doesn’t shut up. How much can there be to catch up on? I called her _last week_.’

   Dan outstretched his arms around Ryan’s slender frame, tugging him in roughly. Ryan felt the man press his lips against his earlobe and his heart fluttered. Dan moved back, his sturdy fingers pulled at Ryan’s belt and he tossed it on the carpet. Dan’s eyes were alight as his hands snaked around Ryan’s wrists in order to guide him into the bathroom. Dan felt like he was checking Ryan’s pulse which only made it pump faster. Ryan didn’t need to be asked, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped his jeans to the tiled floor, stripping until his underwear were clean off his hips as soon as they crossed the bathroom threshold. Dan’s hands ghosted over Ryan’s sides from behind, Ryan wanted to lean back into his touch but he didn’t. He simply awaited Dan’s instruction.

‘On your knees, in the tub now,’ Dan cooed tenderly. His voice resembled molten syrup in Ryan’s ears. Ryan’s whole body tensed up as he climbed over into the bath, settling his knees down against the hard, cold and unforgiving porcelain. He suspended himself there, his knees tight against the hard material and his wrist aching as he stretched his arms out. He wanted to hold that position for as long as possible.

‘Stay here. I’m coming back, okay? Don’t keep that position if it’s too much,’ Dan instructed. Dan disappeared. He knew that Dan didn’t care if he held the position – Dan was more than happy to not be the dom; even for them to not play at all. _Ryan wanted it._ Ryan counted his breaths as his knees began to numb and his arms ached. _One… Two… Three… In…. and Out…_ He didn’t want to ruin it for himself but his cock was already reacting to how exposed he was and how much suspense had been built. God only knows what Dan was doing. Ryan let his mind stray – maybe Dan was making sure that the animals were alright or making coffee – _gathering the equipment… Ryan gasped out._ It was already torture. 

He had a whole week’s worth of sexual energy stirring inside of him and he just wanted to demand that Dan hurried the fuck up. He maintained the position; his neck holding the weight of his head – he knew that he could only glance up for five seconds before he would want to duck his head again. After what seemed like decades, although it was perhaps ten minutes at the most, Dan reappeared. He was fully naked. Ryan peeped up at the sound of Dan’s feet on the tiles and he had to steady himself. The sheer sight of Dan’s beautiful skin; his flawless smile was too much and not enough simultaneously.

‘Hey, you being a good boy for me?’ Dan teased. Ryan felt himself shiver at Dan’s hushed tones.

‘Yes, sir,’ Ryan choked back.

He heard Dan clutter about with some objects he had brought in with him. Ryan didn’t need to lift his head to know what it was. He heard Dan start the taps in the sink. His knees were starting to numb, his shoulder blades and neck aching but he steadfastly committed to the position.

‘You can break free whenever you want, you know,’ Dan chuckled.

Ryan knew that. He hated that Dan could never keep the charade up. _Dan was the dom. He was supposed to have the appearance of control._ Dan stalked closer after switching the facet off. Ryan finally yielded at the sensation of Dan’s long fingers running through his hair – his breath caught and his balance faltered, his body thudding in defeat.

‘Are you alright, baby?’

‘Yeah.’

‘On your knees,’ Dan prompted. Ryan stared up at him, gulping. Dan eyes stared back at him expectantly. Ryan shuffled until he was on his knees. Dan bent down, knees contacting the cool tiles – leaving the bathtub as their only separation. Dan raised his hand, eyes bearing into Ryan’s. Ryan closed his eyes shut. His breathing was relaxed as he matched Dan’s hand, feeling his fingertips kiss Dan’s. They did this – when words failed them. Some words simply stuck in the throat. Words like _I want you to dominate me_ or _I love you_. They didn’t need words because they had a telepathic bond. Ryan could feel Dan’s fingertips pressing against his own, hands flattening together.

Dan’s hand moved away suddenly and Ryan opened his eyes to find Dan smiling sinisterly. His fingers dragged back to his hair, caressing his head – Ryan instinctively moulded around his touch. ‘Ground rules: if this gets too much then you tell me, okay? Your safety word is preferable but I don’t care what you do as long as you fucking tell me,’ Dan purred gently. Ryan almost couldn’t hear him over the softness of his hand and how his touch electrified his senses. ‘Are you listening to me?’ Dan snapped. ‘This is serious, Ry.’

‘Yes, sir. I’m listening,’ Ryan coughed.

‘What’s your safety word?’

‘Potato salad.’

‘Good.’

‘Are you sure that you’re okay with this?’

‘Yes, Master Keyes,’ Ryan pouted. _Why couldn’t he just stop wasting time?_

‘Okay,’ Dan shrugged.

     Dan rose to his feet. His posture hardened as he moved back to the sink; adding more water.

‘Lay on your side now,’ Dan ordered. Ryan’s heartbeat pounded. He pathetically clambered into his side, pressing his knees into his chest slightly and exposing his ass.

‘Stay like that,’ Dan told him as he heard Dan’s footsteps disappear.

Ryan could feel his bones sinking into the solid material beneath him. He was so wound up. His mind flitted to Dan jumping in the bag and hooking him up to the nozzle. His hands trembled as he thought about Dan being stern and completely in control of him. He hadn’t even noticed that his cock had also reacted to the idea. He was interrupted from his train of thought as Dan crept back in. Ryan was facing the opposite direction to Dan so he only heard Dan place something on the sink. Dan shrouded Ryan in shadows as he stood over him from the other side of the bathtub.

‘Impatient, are we?’ Dan squeaked, eyes falling on Ryan’s semi hard dick.

‘N – n- no, sir,’ Ryan murmured.

‘Don’t lie to me. Your body has already told me everything I need to know,’ Dan smirked quietly. ‘Don’t want a spanking, do you?’

Ryan remained silent. His head shook almost invisibly.

‘I know that you do, _whore_ and just for lying about it – I’m not spanking you at all.’

Ryan pouted and sighed. He wanted to protest but instead he simply grew harder at how well Dan was doing. Dan’s shadow disappeared as his attention shifted from Ryan to the sink. Everything was there and the excitement stung in his stomach. Ryan’s eyes fell closed as Dan was humming something unrecognisable, almost like a lullaby.

   Ryan didn’t know how but he was startled into reality by Dan’s skin touching his own. _He was so relaxed._ ‘Are you ready?’ Dan whispered.

‘Y-yes,’ Ryan hissed, instantly wide awake as Dan kneeled upright behind him.

Dan was prizing him apart before he even had time to process what was happening. The lubed nozzle slid inside of him. Ryan bit his lip, skin pricking with excitement. Then he felt something warm and wet dripping inside of him and he clenched around it. The liquid kept a steady flow, seeping into him and his ass muscles worked around it – stretching and aching. Ryan’s hands gripped around his knees, finger nails digging in. His stomach heaved with pain and desire as all his muscles revolted against him, attempting to keep the liquid out.

‘Fuck, Ry. It looks like I’m loading your ass with come,’ Dan laughed. ‘Wouldn’t you just love that? You dirty, dirty boy,’ Dan simpered.

Ryan moaned in agreement as his muscles ripped at his sensations. His ass and stomach burnt – forcing his eyes to water but it was so good; he didn’t want Dan to slow down. Ryan was shamelessly hard and glistening.

‘So filthy and _misbehaved_ ,’ Dan commenced. Ryan wasn’t sure how long he could last at this. His ass throbbed so much more than any spanking and his stomach was vibrating. Ryan whimpered and sobbed as the liquid continued. ‘Do you want me to stop?’ Dan asked at length, his voice calm and peaceful. ‘Too pathetic to take the whole bag. You know that a cow is wasting perfectly good milk on you,’ Dan added more solemnly.

Ryan didn’t _want_ to but he’d reached his limit. Dan could just make up for it in another way.

‘P-potato salad,’ Ryan whined, his whole body screaming out deliciously in agony.

Instantaneously, the solution was no longer leaking into Ryan’s body. He wasn’t sure whether to be upset or relieved.

Dan’s hands held him reassuringly, assisting him over to the opposite side of the tub until Ryan was almost sitting on the plughole. His eyes were still damp and his muscles were still ablaze with sensation.

Dan pressed his back to the opposite side of the porcelain.

‘Need to -?’ Ryan coughed.

‘It’s okay,’ Dan smiled.

Ryan nodded, his muscles finally turning slack as the liquid drained out of him into the bathtub. He scuttled forward into Dan’s body as if he was being guided by something incomprehensibly deep inside of him. His whole body was falling dormant. Dan wrapped his arms around Ryan as he shifted to wash away the mess at their feet.

    Ryan had his eyes closed and consequently, he couldn’t see Dan’s smile. Dan held him into his arms, in the warmth of the water – Ryan’s naked back against his chest. Dan’s fingers ran gently through Ryan’s wet hair. Dan’s lips caught Ryan’s ear. Ryan swallowed slowly and leant into the man’s lips. Maybe they didn't need words but it still felt great to hear them.

‘I love you,’ Dan whispered.

‘I love you too,’ Ryan laughed shyly.

‘You mean everything to me. I feel as though my soul has merged with yours,’ Dan continued. ‘My beautiful boy.’

‘My giant,’ Ryan smirked back.

‘Want to go in the lounge?’

‘Sure,’ Ryan nodded.

Dan pecked him on the neck and waited for him to exit the bathtub. Ryan couldn’t ignore the way Dan stared at him, in awe. Butterflies swarmed his stomach and under Dan’s heavy gaze, Ryan felt every inch as beautiful as Dan claimed he was.


End file.
